No Secrets Between Us
by DavisMotomiyaFan
Summary: A birthday party...a secret make out? 3 couples ... one unforgettable story...with a hint of lemon in later chapters  Daikari Taiora Koumi
1. The beginning to a rocky story

No Secrets between us…

The school bell rings, marking another dreadful day of school over. As students literally run over each other to get out of their classes, a young girl with short brown hair and a smile that could light a room wearing a school green sailor fuku goes to her locker. "He wasn't here today… I hope everything is okay…"

"Kari!"

Shouts Yolei. Kari grins and waves hello as she runs towards her direction. They both darted out the school doors and waited for their ride home; they sat on the bench by the water fountains and start to talk.

"Yolei, have you heard anything from Davis?" Kari asked with a worried look on her face.

Yolei sighed in anguish and nodded "No." Yolei knew Kari had feelings for Davis but was too afraid to ask her about them. Because TK is her "main squeeze." She giggles and replied,

"Soooo, you miss him? Yolei joked as she saw her ride turning the corner. A blush started its way across Kari's face. "NO! It's not like that…" Respond Kari, trying to hide her blush. Yolei starts to taunt her,

"Kari and Davis sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Kari's blush turns blood red.

Yolei's ride pulls up. "Well, I got to go, bye Kari! Yolei makes kissy faces against the window as the car drives off out of sight. Kari sulks on the bench and sighs. She tilts her head back and closes her eyes…imagining his face…"Davis, I'm worried about you…please be okay…it's unlike you miss a whole week of school…"

*Beep!* *Beep!* *Beep!* *Beep!*

Her vision of Davis shatters, Kari's eyes widened. She scrambles to pick up her D-terminal from her backpack. She smiles ear to ear as she reads the text:

YO, KARI!

Yolei texted me saying U R worried about me, I'M OKAY! And don't worry; I'll be back in school tomorrow. lol CUL8R!

~Davis

"What a weight lifted off my shoulders!" She thought to herself as she saw her ride.

She puts the D-terminal back in her backpack. She enters the vehicle and fastens her seat belt.

"So, how was school?" said the teenage driver with thick unruly hair, wearing a pair of goggles around his neck, sporting his signature blue short sleeved shirt with a star logo and a black long-sleeved undershirt.

Kari smiled and replied, "Better…" Kari nodded off to sleep, without knowing that

She didn't read the whole text. On the bottom of the text in red, big, bold letters reads:

P.S. I have 2 talk 2 u… It's very important.

Kari and Tai arrived at home around about 7pm, (they stopped for a bite to eat…) as they enter the apartment, Kari drops her backpack on the couch, and makes her way towards the bathroom for a nice hot shower. As she walks, she strips herself of her skirt and shirt and drops them in the hallway.

By the time she makes it to the bathroom, she is wearing nothing, but, her pink bra and panties.

Tai picks up her clothing she dropped. "Oh, Kari, c'mon! You don't have a maid around here! You know how mom and dad have a "thing" when it comes to clothes on the floor!" yelled Tai as he reluctantly picked up his sister's clothing. As he made his way towards the laundry room, the phone rings. Tai drops the clothes and runs towards the phone.

"Hello, Kamiya residence, this is Tai speaking."

"Yo, Tai!"

Tai recognized the voice instantly and laughed back.

"Davis! How you've been?"

"Meh, I've had better days. Hey, is Kari home?"

"Yeah, she's here, but she's in the shower. Why?"

"Ugh!"

On the other side of the phone line, Davis started to get hot. He couldn't help but imagine Kari naked… even at school; he can't help but stare at her ass and gorgeous curves, teasing the other boys without trying.

"......"

Tai had to break the silence.

"Ugh… Davis? Are you still there?"

Davis regained his composure and replied:

"Ugh!? I have to go!"

Davis hangs up.

Tai, realizing the mistake he made, "note to self: never tell Davis that Kari is in the shower!"

"You said what!?"

Kari is wrapped in a towel, a dark blush covers her face. Tai starts to stutter as his sister stares daggers at him.

"Uh? What I said…I mean what I meant to say was---" Tai stopped mid-sentence and looked at Kari up and down.

"Kari, put some clothes on!" Tai picked up the shirt Kari took off before her shower and tossed it to her.

She giggled, shaking her hips in front of Tai's face, teasing to take off her towel in front of her big brother.

"Tai, you're acting as if you've never seen me naked before."

Kari teased. "We used to bathe together all the time!"

Tai glared at Kari, "Go put some clothes on NOW Kari!" Tai demanded. The last thing he wants is to be turned on by his own little sister. Kari, seeing the seriousness in her big brother's eyes, starts to make her way towards her room.

"You're no fun, Tai." Kari said as she enters her bedroom.

She shuts the door and there is a silence.

Tai lets out a sigh and picks up his book bag and pulls out his homework. "She's growing faster than I thought…" Tai thought to himself as he begins his Algebra 2 homework.

Kari puts on girl boxers and a XL yellow t shirt and lies in her bed. She stares blankly at the ceiling.

She sighs, "Davis…" she closes her eyes… "Are you mad at me because TK and I are dating…?"

_**~Flashback~**_

_Last week…_

" _Happy Birthday, dear Kari!!!__" singed the party guests. All the digidestined and their Digimon were there. Kari was turning 14. _

" _HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!! _

_Kari blew out the candles and smiled for the pictures everyone was taking of her._

"_Only 4 more years until you're legal!" Joked Tai as he moved the cake out of the way to put the presents on the table. Everyone laughed. Sora playfully punched him in his arm, Tai just smiled back. Tai and Sora has been a couple for a year now and couldn't be happier._

_Matt still was kind of sore that Sora left him for Tai. He could even stand when Tai would hold her._

_Mimi and Izzy finally decided to get together and things have been going pretty well, Mimi even signed up for the same Tech College Izzy is going to next Fall. She said the only reason she's going is that "where ever my man goes, I GO!" _

_Izzy can't stop talking about her. THAT'S ALL HE EVER TALKS ABOUT!!!_

"_Okay everyone!" squeaked Mimi as she comes from the kitchen. "Time for the birthday girl to open her presents!" Izzy comes staggering out of the kitchen behind her with glittery pink kiss marks all over his face and lips. _

"_Wow. Mimi sure loves herself some genius love!" Matt whispered to Joe. Joe tries to stifle his laughter._

_Kari sits and looks around for something or someone… Tai notices…_

"_What's wrong, Kari?" Tai asked as all the party guests surrounded the table. Kari just looked at Tai and said…"Are they coming?…" a single tear ran down her cheek, she quickly wiped it away before anyone else can see it._

_Tai walked up to Matt, the rocker is sitting at the food table enjoying some punch._

_Tai sat next to him and whispered, "Matt, where's TK?" he asked in an annoyed tone. Matt took a sip of punch and nonchalantly responded, "Outside."_

_Tai looked at Matt confused. He turns around to go back to the party when he sees TK walking in. He sighs relief and walks up to TK._

_Kari sees TK, TK sees Kari._

_TK winks at her, she blushes. Tai walks over to the table to be next to the birthday girl when he feels a hand on his shoulders. He turns, Matt stands in front of him signaling to sit down. Matt then walks up to Kari and TK._

_Matt picks up a glass and a spoon and taps it gently. "May I have everyone's attention, please? The birthday girl has an announcement!"_

_The room becomes idly quiet….until the front door opened, Davis finally showed up. He notices the room was ridiculously quiet. He pulled Ken's shirt. _

_"Davis?" Ken was surprised to see Davis actually came._

"_Hey Ken, what the hell is going on?" asked Davis inquisitively._

_Ken rolled his eyes and replied, "Kari's making an announcement."_

_Davis couldn't see anything, so he decided to get a closer look. He starts to maneuvers his way through the other digidestined. _

"_I and Kari have…um…kind of made it official…" TK stuttered as they started to hold hands._

"_Come on! Move!" Davis was determined to give Kari his gift!_

"_TK and I are…." A blush crept up on Kari's face as TK looked at her with those baby blue eyes._

_Davis finally made it to the table!_

_He smiled and was about to yell "Happy Birthday!" until he heard the words that changed him forever…_


	2. DAVIS?

**Here's Part two!**

**No secrets between us…PT2**

_**Previously…**_

"_Hey Ken, what the hell is going on?" asked Davis inquisitively._

_Ken rolled his eyes and replied, "Kari is making an announcement."_

_Davis couldn't see anything, so he decided to get a closer look. He starts to maneuvers his way through the other digidestined. _

"_I and Kari have…um…kind of made it official…" TK stuttered as they started to hold hands._

"_Come on! Move!" Davis was determined to give Kari his gift!_

"_TK and I are…." A blush crept up on Kari's face as TK looked at her with those baby blue eyes._

_Davis finally made it to the table!_

_He smiled and was about to yell Happy birthday until he heard the words that changed him forever…_

_**Now…**_

"_We're a couple!" TK and Kari both exclaimed. _

_Hi-fives were heard and congrats were given, "TK, you lucky dog!" how did you get that?" "Lucky…"_

_Girls squealed for Kari, "He's a catch!" "You are so lucky to get one of the good ones." "Treat him right, Kari!_

_Tai was in the corner arms folded with a disgruntled look on his face… Sora notices…_

"_What's wrong, Tai?" Sora sat next to him. She rubs his tense arms, trying to calm him. "I'm…I'm happy she found someone, but, I just don't want her to get hurt…I love my little sister, and I want the very best for her."Sora didn't respond, she only looked into Tai's eyes. She gently grabs his cheeks and kisses him. _

_Tai is speechless….the smell of lavender from her lips stayed on his. She rested her head on his chest, hearing his heart beat made her feel…special. _

"_You're a sweet brother, Tai, but you need to realize that Kari is growing up faster than you think and you won't be here forever to protect her." Explained Sora, looking up at Tai. _

_Tai sighed and smiled down at her. "Then, I guess my job now is to protect you." _

_Sora blushed and playfully smacked Tai in his chest. _

_"Tai!"_

_Tai laughed, pulling a strand of hair away from in front of her face._

_The party was winding down and Kari noticed something._

_Kari couldn't find him, she look all over the building for him, but could not find him anywhere. She finally decided to go to Tai. _

_Tai and Sora were in the other room kissing passionately. Tai has been so caught up with school, he's forgotten how Sora lips taste like. _

_"Tai...ah...ahh...__ " __ Sora moaned in pleasure as Tai kisses trailed down her neck._

_D-D-D-Don't stop...__she was about to explode until..._

_"Tai, where's Davis?" Asked Kari abruptly slamming the door open, interrupting what could've been the greatest night of their lives._

_He didn't notice at the time, but she was right. Tai looked at Sora, she nodded. He put back on his shirt and helped Kari look for Davis. But, he was nowhere to be seen...until.._

_Kari spots him leaving in a group of party guests. She yells, "DAVIS!"_

_It's almost as if he ignored her call. Kari chased him outside. Davis was halfway down the street, until he heard an angelic voice call him._

_"Davis!" Kari grabbed his collar. He turns around to a smiling Kari._

_He tries to not look at her because he knew if he did, her smile will change his attitude._

_Davis tries to hold back his tears... _

_He refuses to let Kari see him cry. But, she knew he was...she gently rubbed his cheek...Davis smacks her hand away! Kari retracted back and tears streamed down her face. _

_She was in shock, this isn't the Davis she knows..._

_"DAVIS! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?" Demanded Kari, Davis didn't answer. "DAVIS!?" _

_By this point, Kari's pink tank top is soaked with her tears. _

_Davis never acted like this before, let alone hit her! _

_she clutched her fists and yelled at the top of her lungs, "DAV---!_

_She was cut short by a sudden gentle push against her lips. Davis held her waist as he pushed his lips against hers. _

_He pulls away; they both had scarlett blushes. Kari just stared in an awe at Davis. A mixture of anger and pleasure were in her eyes. _

_Davis trys to wipe her tears away. With a lustful look in her eyes, Kari grabbed his collar and yanks him towards her lips. She didn't know what was happening. _

_Her heart was racing; sweat ran down her face as Davis pushed her against the wall. _

_The smell of Kari's perfume drove him crazy. _

_He never thought he would ever get so close to her like this. They both knew they're too young to have sexual urges like this, but at that moment, they didn't care._

_He starts to pull up her tank top as she kisses him._

_Kissing more passionately and wilder, as if she was trying to eat his lips, right outside of the community complex, where the party was held. _

_Knowing that at any moment, TK could walk outside and witness his girl making out with his friend. That's when it hit her..._

_"TK!" Kari came to her senses and remembered that she and TK are dating. She pulls away from Davis without a second thought. _

_"Davis...what we just did..." Kari herself didn't even know what came over her..._

_Davis's head drops low. He runs away without looking back at the confused Kari._

_"Wait, Davis!" he was gone from sight. _

_"Kari! There you are!" TK comes from inside to check up on "his" girl. "Tai said you were looking for Davis."_

_He looks around for Davis. "Did you find him or did he even show up?"_

_Kari looks down, "No, he didn't show up..."_

_~End Flashback~_

_Kari opens her eyes. "When he kissed me...it was beautiful..." Kari feels her heart beating faster. "The way he grabbed me...he...uh...hm…NO!!!" Kari walks up to the mirror. _

_"YOU...LOVE...TK!" Kari assured herself as she pokes her mirror image. She starts to think about the things she loves about him._

_"I love his hair...uh...I love the way he laughs...uh...mmm...I love the way he talks about me all the time, no matter what's the situation, he's optimistic__about it, I love his hazelnut brown eyes, I love his goggles...!"_

_Kari caught herself, "goggles, oh no! I'm describing Davis!!!" Kari falls in her bed and looks at her alarm clock. _

_"10:05....I need to talk to Davis so we can settle this."_

_Kari pulls her covers over her and starts to doze off. "I love TK....__I love...TK..._

_I...__love...__Davis...__ ...__zzzz...._

_TK's House_

_The Young blond is in his room, laying in his bed, holding a picture of Kari. In the photo, TK and Kari are posing in front of the Statue of Liberty. _

_He sighs. "Ahh...Kari."_

_Matt is coming from the bathroom and hears TK, he decides to go bug him. Matt walks in unannounced, TK is startled by his older brother's sudden presence._

_"Uh? Matt...uh? what are you doing in here!?" questioned TK, trying to sound tough while pushing the photo under his pillow. _

_Matt spots TK trying to hide it, he attacks him and pulls the photo from under his pillow. _

_"Well, well, well... what do we have here?" Matt teases as he raises the photo in the air._

_"HEY! GIVE IT BACK!" TK cried as he frantically tries to retrieve the photo back from Matt. Eventually, TK gives up and he plops on his bed, Matt sits next to him. TK blushes as he watches Matt study the photo of him and Kari. Matt turns and looks at TK..._

_"You really like her, don't cha?" Matt said smiling giving back the photo. TK snatches it and begins to kiss Kari. _

_"I don't like her, I __LOVE __her!" _

_Matt's demeanor changes when he heared __that__ word... He scratches his chin as he tries to figure out what to say._

_His head drops as he place his hand on TK's shoulder. Matt takes a deep breath and replied, "love is not a word you should throw around so carelessly, TK..." explained Matt. "Things...happen..." _

_Matt becomes distracted by TK rapidly kissing the photo and becomes mad. _

_"TK!" he snatches the photo and stands up from TK's reach. "Kari may not be the one!" _

_A ghostly silence came over the room._

_"What do you mean, she might not be the one?" his little brother asked confused._

_Matt sat back down and calmly replied, "I thought Sora was the one...but, all she ever talked about was Tai! Day in and Day out! Tai this and Tai that!" Matt tried his best not to sound like a wuss in front of his younger sibling. _

_"How did you know, she didn't love you anymore for sure?" TK had to know._

_Matt calmly answered,_

_"When I tried to kiss her before one of my concerts...she pushed away and told me... she couldn't do this anymore...lying to me and lying to herself. That's when see told me she loves Tai... and she never meant to hurt me..."_

_"What if Kari tries to do that to me?" TK said out loud. Matt, realizing what he said has gotten to TK, he quickly thinks of something encouraging to say to cheer him up._

_"But-uh....hey!? don't worry! if it's meant to be, it's meant to be!" Matt hastly said to keep TK from crying. "Because, uh? you and Kari have known each other for the longest!"_

_TK looks up at Matt and laughs. He picks up the photo and kisses it._

_"You're right! I LOVE YOU KARI KAMIYA!" Matt couldn't help but smile at his brother..._

_"His first love..."_

_Matt sighs._

_"I hope Kari feels the same way about him..."_


	3. Berets and Kisses

**No secrets between us...PT3**

**Previously...**

_"I thought Sora was the one...but, all she ever talked about was Tai! Day in and Day out! Tai this and Tai that!" Matt tried his best not to sound like a wuss in front of his younger sibling. _

_"How did you know, she didn't love you anymore for sure?" TK had to know._

_Matt calmly answered,_

_"When I tried to kiss her before one of my concerts...she pushed away and told me... she couldn't do this anymore...lying to me and lying to herself. That's when see told me she loves Tai... and she never meant to hurt me..."_

_"What if Kari tries to do that to me?" TK said out loud. Matt, realizing what he said has gotten to TK, he quickly thinks of something encouraging to say to cheer him up._

_"But-uh....hey!? don't worry! if it's meant to be, it's meant to be!" Matt hastly said to keep TK from crying. "Because, uh? you and Kari have known each other for the longest!"_

_TK looks up at Matt and laughs. He picks up the photo and kisses it._

_"You're right! I LOVE YOU KARI KAMIYA!" Matt couldn't help but smile at his brother..._

_"His first love..._

_Matt sighs._

_"I hope Kari feels the same way about him..."_

A few hours later...

Morning dawns upon the Kamiya'a apartment.

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* goes the alarm clock in Tai's room.

"Ugh...5 more minutes...Agumon!..." he mumbled as he swatted the alarm clock continues to beep, seeming to get louder and louder. "ARGGGHHH!" Tai smacks the snooze button. He stares at the clock, ready to chuck it out the window.

He starts to doze off again...

_When I'm kissing you, it all starts making sense..._

Sora's ringtone played, She was calling him. He clears his voice and answers.

"Ack! Ahem...Yo!"

"Ugh..Tai, When are you coming? Sora asked on the other side of the phone in a sweet tone.

Tai scratched the back of his head in confusion.

"What are you talking about, Sora?"

"Oh, Tai. You promised yesterday you'll give me and Matt a ride to school today."

"Wait--WHAT!?"

Tai remembers and literally falls out of bed on to the curtains and the light blinds him. "GAAAHHH!!! IT BURNSSSS!!!" He rubs his eyes and answers to Sora, "I'll be right there! GAHHHHH!!!"

~click~

He hangs up, Sora giggles and looks at Matt while they wait for Tai outside of the Takenouchi's flower shop. Matt ignores her.

Tai scrambles to get to his feet, he runs towards Kari's room. He opens the door and is not suprised to see her still asleep.

"Kari, GET UP!!!" Tai yanks her covers off and starts to shake her violently. Kari wakes up with an attitude, "Tai? what's your problem?" He picks up her alarm clock and points to the time. "8:51 is my problem! School begins in 9 minutes!"

Kari jumps out of bed and playfully pusheds Tai out of the way to go to the bathroom to "fix her face." Tai runs after her, but, she slams the door in his face. "Sorry, ladies first!"

"Kari!" Tai screamed as he rubs his nose from the pain. Kari slightly opens the door and passes Tai his toothbrush. She shuts the door, but, he can still hear her laughter. "Oh, ha ha!" fake laughed Tai.

A few minutes pass... Tai struggles to pull up his grey school slacks.

"Damn!!! We're so late!" Tai mumbles under his breath as he puts on his green school jacket and runs outside...he comes back, "whoops, almost forgot my lucky goggles!"

In his sister's room, Kari quickly brushes her hair and puts in a yellow trimmed green beret. Before she leaves, she takes a last good look in the mirror. "I hope TK likes my new beret! " Kari thought to herself as she runs out of her room and outside to the elevator where Tai is waiting for her.

Takenouchi's Flower Shop

Sora and Matt were still waiting outside of Sora's home.

Matt gazed upon Sora as she fixes her hair for Tai. The cool breeze blowing made her look even more beautiful than usual.

"Oh, Sora...what does Tai got that I don't got?" Matt asked himself trying not to stare at Sora's skirt fluttering in the breeze. "I'm the lead vocals of The Teen Wolves, the hottest band in Japan, I have hundreds of labels begging me to join them, and I have been just named hottest guy of 2010 in TinRokku (Teen Rock) Magazine!" Matt felt through his hair, "Maybe it's his goggles?"

The faint sound of a car's engine is heard, Sora and Matt turn their heads and spots a ruby red Mercendes Benz SLK, a smile comes across Sora's face seeing Tai wearing the goggles she bought gave him. "Tai "

He pulls up to the curb and parks for Matt and Sora to get in. "To the back seat, Kari." Commanded Tai. Kari smiles at him and jumps into the back seat. Matt walks up to the sports car and throws his stuff in the backseat with Kari. "Tai..." Matt gives Tai a cold stare.

"Matt..." Tai gives one back. Sora could feel the tension between them. She didn't want them to stop being best friends all because she and Tai were dating. That's why she made Tai pick them up for school today.

Tai gets out of the car and grabs Sora's school bag. He places it in the front seat. Before he opens the door for Sora, she pulls him backwards towards the wall.

"Thank you, Tai." She kisses him on the cheek. Tai couldn't help himself, the smell of her perfume got to him, he softly turns Sora's face and gently pushes his lips againist hers.

"Ohhhhhhh!" whooped Kari from the back seat.

Matt gritted his teeth, he already can't stand Tai, but, now he has to watch him and his ex-girlfriend swap spit in front of him. "Tai...you bastard..." Matt mumbled under his breath.

The kiss lasted a whole minute...(or two)

Sora couldn't get enough of Tai's suprise kisses, but she knew she couldn't do it in front of _**him**_. Sora gently pushes away with Tai still holding her in his arms. "Tai!" whispered Sora as she blushed, "Not in front of Matt..." He winks back and pecks her on the lips. "mmm... You're so cute when you blush..." Tai replys with a smirk, Sora knew she was the luckiest girl in the world to have such a loving man.

Matt has had enough.

"I really hate to ruin this loving moment, but, we do have school to get to!" Sora giggled as Tai opened the passenger's side car door for her. Tai goes over to the driver's seat and drives off curb to school.

They arrive about 10 minutes more late than expected. "Kari, head straight to class!" yelled Tai as he, Sora and Matt ran off to the senior side of the school. "Ok, Tai!" she answers back as she runs towards the freshman side of the school.

Kari walks in late to 1st period (Language) Ms. Watasabe glared through Kari. She shivers from the cold look gives her. "Well..." adressed Ms. Watasabe,

"The elegant Ms. Kamiya decides to grace us with her presence." she remarked with an sarcastic tone.

"Take your seat, Ms. Kamiya..." Kari looks around for a spot to sit, Tk signals her to sit next to him. She does so. When she got to her seat, she raised her hair over her ear to show off her new beret. (hoping that TK would notice it)

He is too busy laughing with his friends in front of him to notice it. Depressed, Kari pulls out her binder as Ms. Watasabe starts role call. "Settle down, class! I'm beginning role call!" The classroom becomes silent...

"Okay, Suguro Kenshi?"

"Here."

"Joseph collins?"

"Here."

"Takeru Takaishi?"

"Here."

"Hikari Kamiya, our tardy princess?" the other students snickered quietly. Kari, embrassed, replied:

"Here..."

"Davis Motomiya?"

A young boy with hazelnut brown hair and eyes, about 15 years of age sits in the back row. He sports a pair of goggles around his neck since he's not allowed to wear them during school hours. He wears the exact same school uniform for the boys, green jacket, a white buttoned longsleeved undershirt and grey slacks, instead the first two buttons are undone and his shirt is untucked. He has his feet on the table, crossed, tossing his soccer ball in the air.

Ms. Watasabe snaps at the boy.

"DAVIS MOTOMIYA!" exclaimed . her scream startles the him, his ball falls on his head, bounces off and lands in his lap.

"Ow! I'm here, I'm HERE!" Davis bellowed, rubbing his head.

Kari's head shoots up, her heart begins to pound as she turns around to see if he really was there. to see if this isn't a dream...

"D-D-Davis?" Kari stuttered as she tries to control her breathing...

"Hey, Kari!" smiled Davis.

His optomistic smile did it... Kari turned around to hide her blush. "what's wrong with me..*Pant*...*Pant*..." her vision becomes hazy as she trys to pick up her pencil, she close her eyes from the pain in her heart...she blacks out...

"Hey...Kari..are you okay...?"

Kari awakens to a empty classroom...she gets up out of her seat. "Where am I?" she notices there's pink flower petals everywhere. she walks towards the door and trys to open it. it's locked... "Hello!? is anyone out there?" the hallways are empty. Kari slowly starts to back away from the door, until a hand falls on her shoulder. "Wahhhh!" she screams as the figure turns her around...Kari slowly opens her eyes...

It was Davis, smiling from ear to ear. Kari eyes swelled up with tears as she buried her face in his chest. Kari lifts up her head and wipes her tears away. Her mind begins to wonder.

"Davis! where is everyone? what's happening? are they dead? am I dead? Ho---?!" she is cut off by Davis, he puts his finger on her lips, she blushes.

"Kari...do you love me?..." Davis asked, looking directly into Kari's eyes. she was shocked, how could Davis ask her something like this, he knows that she loves Tk...right?

"Davis...I can't answer that..." Kari answers looking down, trying to avoid eye contact wth Davis... He lifts up her chin..."Well...I love you." he kisses her, Kari is suprised, but doesn't pull away... "How can something so wrong, feel so right?" she pondered as she kisses him back.

Kari's body was burning hot...Davis could tell she was enjoying this. "Davis, we shouldn't do this..." Kari pleaded. 'I know..." Davis agreed as he starts to kiss her again, she still doesn't push away... he was right, she was enjoying it. Davis starts to kiss her down her neck, sending shivers down her spine. moving his hands slowly up her shirt...he kisses up to her ear and whispers, "Can Tk make you feel like this?" Kari was breathing so hard she couldn't answer...'Can he make you smile? Can he make you laugh? Can he comfort you?" Kari didn't know what to say...

Davis backs away from her with a disappointed look on his face.

"When you finally realize who loves you more...I'll be waiting..." In a shroud of darkness, he disappears. Kari hurries towards him.

She was too late...the room slowly starts to disappear in darkness. Kari was alone as the darkness slowly closes in... she closes her eyes in fear.

"Please...I don't know....I don't know who I love...I DON'T KNOW!!!

Kari rises up out of her seat, "I DON'T KNOW!" Everyone turns around to see Kari up from her seat, with sweat running down her face. She opens her eyes to staring faces, including Davis and TK.

"Uh...?"

"Ms. Kamiya, I know this is a new lesson, but, if you do not understand a question....please raise your hand instead of interrupting **MY** class." Ms. Watasabe insisted continuing to write the rest of the equations on the board. Kari felt like she could die right there and no one would care. she begins to write, hoping no one remembers her existence.

Davis notices something sparkling in Kari's hair, he writes a note and passes it to TK to give to Kari.

"Psst...Kari," TK gives her the note under the table.

Kari carefully unfolds and reads:

"I like your beret."

Kari blushes....

**I personally think this my favorite chapter (So far....)**

**NEXT CHAPTER: KOUMI INTRODUCTION!**

**STAY TUNE! ^____~**


	4. Berets and Kisses: A Koumi morning

**No Secrets Between Us... PT4**

**NOTE: THE CHAPTER IS MOSTLY ABOUT KOUMI (THE PAIRING OF IZZY & MIMI) IF YOU ARE NOT A FAN, PLEASE DO NOT READ OR LEAVE COMMENTS SAYING YOU AREN'T!**

**THANK YOU**

~Izumi's house~

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* (8:00)

Izzy wakes up and hits the snooze button. "Ahh...another day of school..."

~Tachikawa's house~

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* (8:00)

Mimi doesn't hear the alarm, due to the fact that she's in the shower. "Hmm...I wonder which shampoo to use?"

~Izumi's house~ (8:30)

Izzy grabs his backpack as Tentomon begins to check off Izzy's 'list' of school supplies.

Tentomon: "Math book?"

Izzy: "Check!"

Tentomon: "Binder?"

Izzy: "Check!"

Tentomon: "Laptop?

Izzy: "Check!"

Tentomon looks down and laughs, "Girlfriend?"

"Che- oh, ha ha!" Izzy laughs as he grabs his backpack. Tentomon notices he has forgotten his digivice. "IZZY! YOUR DIGIVICE!"

"Don't worry, Tentomon! I'm not gonna need it." Izzy assures, running down the hall. "Mom, I'm leaving for school. LOVE YOU!"

Ms. Izumi only sees a blur running past her through the kitchen.

Izzy catches the bus to school, along with Rokuro Noboyuki, one of Izzy's new friends whom he met this year. She sports short dirty blond hair and black glasses. she not very social as Izzy, but she's just as smart (maybe even smarter) she's the only smart kid Izzy hangs out with. simply because she knows she's more brighter than the other students around her, but doesn't show it off' like the other geniuses in their school.

Back in Izzy's room, the digivice begins to glow brighter and brighter... "Oh no..." Tentomon gulps as the light engulfs the room.

~Tachikawa's house~ (8:35)

Mimi and Izzy had a long distance relationship, only being able to communicate through text and computer chats. But, when her family made the decision to move to back to Japan, she was overjoyed. So was Izzy! But, that also meant she had to go to a uniform school, which she didn't like but whatever it took to be close to her man, she would endure it. Besides, Izzy thinks she looks cute in her school uniform!

" Hmm... I really wish they would at least change our uniform color..." Mimi wondered posing in front of her mirror. "I mean, green is soo..._**BLEH!**_" Palmon looked at her offended. "What's wrong with green?" Mimi smiled, "Nothing! It suits you well..." Palmon smiled back, "I don't think _**he **_cares what you look like..." Mimi giggled, "Hmm...yeah, he doesn't." Mimi puts on her favorite pink lip gloss as her father calls her.

"PRINCESS! TIME TO GO!"

Mimi runs out of her room, Palmon notices she's forgotten something. "MIMI, DIGIVICE!" "Not gonna need it!" Mimi yells back, going down the stairs. She enters the convertible, with her dad driving and leaves for school.

Back in her room, her digivice begins to glow brighter and brighter. "Uhh...?" Palmon is blinded as the light engulfs the room.

~School~ (8:40)

Izzy and Rokuro gets off the bus at school. and enters the school.

"Um...Izzy? you...uh... wanna walk to class...together?" Rokuro asks with a timid voice. Before Izzy could answer, a voice calls him out. "KOUSHIRO-KUN!" only one person calls him that, he turns to see a brown haired girl rushing towards him, he welcome her with open arms. "Akachan!(Baby)" he calls back as she jumps into his arms. Rokuro tries to hide her jealously, watching Mimi kiss Izzy made her cringe. Izzy licks his lips, "Your lipstick taste like...peach?" Mimi giggles, "I knew you would like it..." Mimi pulls Izzy's ears towards her lips, "You know, we have enough time for a little..._ make out session?..." _Mimi whispered seductively in his ear. Izzy heart skipped a beat,

"Uh, Rokuro...I'll catch you lat-!" Izzy was cut off by Mimi tugging on his arm. "Uh...Ok, see you in 1st period." Rokuro replied, beginning her long walk alone down the hall. Mimi pulls Izzy into a nearby supply closet, "Mimi, we're going to be late for-"

*SLAM!*

The door slams behind them.

**10 MINUTES OF KISSING LATER... (8:50) **

**Note: Tai is just waking up! ^_^ **

Izzy comes out of the supply closet with a pink kiss marks all over his face. Mimi couldn't help herself; she always loved Izzy even when they were just friends. so now that they're a couple, she wants to be close to him whenever she gets the chance. Mimi smiles, watching Izzy trying to wash the kiss marks off his face using the water fountain. "Is that a blush I see?" Mimi teases. He stops and glares at her, Izzy walks over to Mimi and grabs her waist leaning her againist the wall. His face is soaked from the water.

"Eww! Izzy you're all wet!" He gives her a devious smirk as he begins to kiss her, Mimi tries to playfully push him away as he kisses her all over her face. "IZZY! HA HA! STOP IT!" Mimi gleefully squeals. Izzy stops and stares into Mimi's eyes. "What?" Mimi looks at the clock above them. "Izzy, we have 3 minutes before first period..." Izzy grins and replys, "I have a A+ in Alegbra 2, I think I can be a little tardy..." Trying his best to sound seductive...

He failed.

She humors him and whispers in his ear, "You're such a bad boy..." Just when their lips were inches away from each other-

"KOUSHIRO IZUMI! MIMI TACHIKAWA!" they both turn to see a short, portly man in a suit and tie, they cringe in fear. "Principal Yoshito!" the couple addresses him, straightening out thier uniform. "Why aren't you two in your first period classes?" Mimi and Izzy exchange glances. "Um...we were...um-?"

Izzy stutters, trying to think up a reasonable excuse, Mimi saves him. "-Looking for printable paper from the supply closet for our teachers and we happen to see each other." The principal stares at them in curiousity, "very well, grab the papers and be on your seperate ways." He walks away, a sigh of relief comes from Izzy. "Yeah, we really should be getting to class." Izzy starts to walk off, but, Mimi turns him around and pecks him on the lips. still holding his collar, "Bye...Koushiro-kun..." she lets him go, and picks up her bag and walks to her class. she turns and blows a kiss to him. Izzy grins ear to ear, thinking..."SO WORTH BEING TARDY!"

Izzy enters the classroom, the students eyes turn in his direction, he smiles sheeply. he shuts the door, the bell rings simuntaneously. "Good Morning, Koushiro Izumi." Greets Mr. Yuudai, 10th Algebra 2 teacher in a happy tone. Izzy waves hello as he goes to his desk next to Rokuro. Mr. Yuudai begins his lecture on Analytic Geometry & Exponential & Logarithms.

~Algebra 2 Class~ (9:10) Guess who's late...?

The classroom door slams open, Tai stands in the doorway. sweating a little due to the fact that he ran to class. Mr. Yuudai stops his lecture and goes to his desk and grabs the attendance book, "Taichi Kamiya...LATE again..." Tai stratches the back of his head, with a innocent grin.

"Please take your seat, Mr. Kamiya..." Mr. Yuudai insisted. Tai takes his seat next to Izzy. Izzy laughs and asks with assurity,

"Oversleeping or making out?" He asks, knowing the answer.

"Both."

Tai comfirms, copying the equations off the board.

**So what do ya think?**

**Wondering what happened to Tentomon and Palmon? STAY TUNED ^_^**

**FUN FACT:**

**This is my 3rd favorite Digimon couple! with Daikari being the first!**


End file.
